The Boy-Who-Killed
by punttooblivion
Summary: Most perceive death as the unavoidable end to their lives. However, there are those who can truly understand death. The ability to see the inevitable death of things, and the fragility of the world is a curse only a few are gifted with. What if Harry Potter was one of them?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Tsukihime belongs to Type Moon.

**AN: Just some random drabble that occurred to me.**

**The Boy-Who-Killed**

Men throughout time have always feared the night. Most would have considered it fearing the dark but some wise men would tell you that it is the result of fearing the unknown. If you think about it, you will probably see that the Night truly represents the unknown. Where taking a single step meant risking a thousand footfalls, where creatures of our fear could dwell and where the true monsters shed their human form.

Protemius Avery however, was trying to stop thinking about such creatures as he walked down the vacant streets in an abandoned part of the Knockturn Alley. He was a middle-aged man with shrewd features and thinning hair which gave an impression of someone older. The pureblood Wizard looked at sky and marveled for a few seconds. It was truly a beautiful night, eerily so. The plump moon hung in the sky illuminating the cobbled road as Avery continued to walk deeper into the alley. The air was unusually silent save the sound of gravels crunching under Avery's feet, which must have invoked some suspicion in his part as he began to walk faster.

"Oi!"

A voice called out.

"You got a watch?"

Avery looked at the figure slowly drawing his wand.

It was a person, appearing to be shorter than him, walking in his direction. His voice sounded young but his features were too dark to make out. His clothes however, didn't look like Wizard robes.

'Must be a Mudblood' he thought with disgust. 'One who dares to come into Knockturn Alley?'

As the stranger approached, something happened that instant.

Something was not right…

Avery felt something from this stranger, something that enticed the mark on his forearm.

It was a strange feeling. Almost As if the Dark Mark was restless.

The person stopped few feet away from of him. Face still featureless, he tapped his wrist.

"You got a watch?"

Avery took a step back at the voice. Everything about that stranger was making him even more restless.

"Get away way Muggle Filth!" He snarled, mostly out of fear than the usual disgust.

The stranger paused for a second, seemingly staring at him.

"Shame," the stranger muttered and took a brisk step forward. For the first time, Avery saw his face, and it made him freeze with terror. He looked young, still a teenager, but what stood out the most were his luminous blue eyes that stared back at Avery, freezing him to the very core. Those eyes didn't belong to someone human and Avery knew it.

Quicker that he could see, the boy's hand had shot out and grabbed his throat.

The monster's face contorted with a large grin.

"I wanted to kill you at midnight" He finished, the smile never wavering.

'What the hell is he!'

The monster threw him down the road seemingly without an effort.

However Avery wasn't a Death Eater for nothing. He recovered to his feet and recalled his wand to him. Cursing his wounded shoulder, he pointed his wand unloaded a barrage of curses towards 'it'.

It sprinted forward with an astonishing speed, twisting fluidly around his spells and threw a kick at him. It occurred so fast that even Avery, who was initially at a distance of few metres away was barely able to react.

"Protego!" Avery shouted, summoning a small barrier of magic in front of him. The monster's smile only widened as the kick overpowered the weak spell striking the man's chest.

Avery felt the wind being knocked out of him as he was thrown away like a rag doll. He landed painfully several feet way.

'Why isn't anyone here?' he thought frantically.

"HAHAHA! HAHA!" It was laughing now, "HOW DELIGHTFUL! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT!"

The monster was laughing into the night, laughter of true joy and insanity!

Through great effort, the Death Eater managed the haul himself to his feet. His chest ached from the kick, ribs were probably broken and blood dribbled from his mouth. His left shoulder was sore from the first throw and it was only through sheer tenaciousness of the Wizard kind that he was conscious. His wand was still clasped in his hand which Avery was thankful for. The monster was now standing still, staring right at him with its unnatural eyes, head tilted to the side as if curious.

Avery fired another barrage of curses, this time more dangerous only for 'it' to weave through it. It came at him again, but this time Avery was prepared. The Dark mark began to burn against his skin, its magic now flowing through his veins. Avery could not help the grin that appeared on face at the intoxicating taste of Dark Magic. He concentrated with all his might a roared.

"Ventas Servitas!"

The air in the surrounding turned and twisted, then propelled forward in a blast powerful enough to drill cleanly through concrete walls. The nearby buildings shook from the sheer force of the powerful spell. It moved with a thunderous roar, its trail gouging large chunks off the road.

Then suddenly it stopped. The blast of wind was gone, as if it never existed leaving only IT standing there.

"Wha-" Avery managed to voice before a forced slammed into the side of his face sending him sprawling on the ground.

It was standing over him now, holding a something metallic.

'Why won't anyone Help'?

'Why won't someone HELP ME!'

His frenzied thoughts were interrupted by the monster.

"You don't recognize me, Mr. Avery?"

Avery tried to crawl away only to receive a kick to the face for his trouble.

His shaking hand found his wand again. He knew he had only a single chance for this.

His heart was hammering away in his chest, the pain of injuries seemed more that ever right now.

Avery focused every bit of hatred he felt, every bit of pain, the acrid stench of death, the boiling sense of loathing, everything into single curse. The curse so perverse, it was known as the worst of the Unforgivable curses. The desire to take a life given a form by the call of a warped mind, the curse so powerful nothing magical, of physical could stand in its way. The curse which killed everything,

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The magic that came forth was beautiful and terrible. A twisted form of magic in the form of emerald light and screeching sound of death came. A beautiful abomination in itself, it crossed the distance in an instant

It crossed the distance screeching and howling.

A flash of metal.

And there was nothing.

And the killing curse died.

"How rude of you," It murmured pocketing the knife, "First you don't even tell me the time and now you are trying to kill me. As if you understand what killing even means"

It crouched down in front of him staring into Avery's terrified eyes

"You're making fun of me aren't you, Avery?"

Avery was too terrified to speak now. It stared at him silently for a few seconds.

"Now you're ignoring me I see. You're making me want to kill you even more"

It suddenly stood up and took a step backwards.

"Well, I'll just be the better man and introduced myself." It said, "Do you know Harry Potter?"

Avery couldn't answer as he was currently curled up in a ball, wishing desperately for a miracle to save him.

"Oh, you don't? Well you must have a poor memory then, old age and such right?" It continued, "You see, Harry Potter was a sad little orphan who was one day taken by some of your friends. You even visited little Harry once, don't you remember?"

It suddenly moved forward in grabbed him by his hair and forced Avery to look at him.

"I SAID, DO YOU REMEMBER HARRY FUCKING POTTER!" It yelled, "ANSWER ME!"

Tears began to roll down Avery's cheeks.

He didn't want to die.

He didn't want to die right now.

Why won't anyone HELP?

It let go Avery with a sigh and stood up.

"What an eyesore", It commented with disgust and took out the earlier knife.

"Well, you were there so I'll just assume you remember him." It paused for a few seconds forehead scrunched up in concentration.

"Where was I again? Oh! I remember now." It began to toy with the knife with one hand "Unfortunately, your friends were very rude to little Harry, just like you were right now. Soooo, I did Harry a favour and killed them all."

The smile returned to his face.

"**Killed** each and every last one of them! HAHA! It was beautiful! And so much fun too! I **killed **and I **killed** and I **killed** and I **killed**! It was what I could, and what I did!"

"I **killed** and I **kill** because," It raised the knife in the air, the metal glinting under the moonlight.

"BEACAUSE I CAN!"

It brought the knife down on the road below.

For a second, nothing happened. Then the road imploded, shattering into pieces, shards propelling outwards, the monster spread his arms out and laughed seemingly unaffected by the flying wreck.

The road under him died.

The road was killed.

It leapt into the air and landed behind him.

"And when I can," It continued taking a step towards Avery, "I will"

And Avery began screaming.

It stopped for a second and looked at him with a smile.

"Don't be scared Avery." Harry Potter said, "Even if you are going to die, look on the bright side. At least the night is beautiful"

And the night truly was beautiful.

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to review :P**


End file.
